


How would you know if it was truly love?

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Standing between them and a busy road.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 29
Kudos: 135





	How would you know if it was truly love?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I complete the smut-angst-fluff series in as many days, haha. (it's not even funny anymore what a roller coaster my mind is!)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from David Morales ft Lea Lorién - How Would You Feel)

“Girl, girl, girl.”

Marinette looked up to meet Alya’s eyes in the mirror, while she continued washing her hands. 

“Let me start by saying that I love Nino, ok? He’s a great boyfriend. But, ugh, he’s such a guy! Most of the time he doesn’t notice anything that’s happening around him, you know. Or is too lost in his music. I don’t mind, but…”

Marinette really had no idea where this was going, so she kept looking at her expectantly as she dried out her hands.

“Adrien is on a whole other level,” Alya finished. She obviously expected her friend to know exactly what she meant.

Well, Marinette agreed. Adrien was the best boyfriend in the world. And the thing was Alya didn’t know even half the ways he was wonderful in. In fact she did, but didn’t realise it, Marinette corrected herself. But she was still very happy for them and obviously paid close attention to them.

“What brought this on?” She asked with a smile.

“You don’t seem to notice, you’re probably used to it by now, but the way he didn’t even break his stride to put himself between you and that weirdo on the bike? Whew. He looked like he would stand between you and a crashing car, to be honest.”

Marinette froze, rewinding back to their walk to the cafe. The truth was, she hadn’t been paying attention, which was an absolute disgrace, because she had to be careful at all times. They never knew where an akuma attack could come from and they had to be ready to react.

She did remember some commotion on the street, horns and shouts that hadn’t really registered in her mind until she tried to remember the details. She hadn’t thought much about Adrien walking around her and taking her other hand, she’d just smiled at him. Now that Alya pointed it out, it made a lot more sense for him to have a motive for it. 

“You know what?” Alya said, her expression still dreamy. “This is what I imagine Ladybug and Chat Noir would be like in real life.”

Marinette tried very hard not to choke on her spit. This was obviously just a comment in passing, not an accusation directed at her. But she hated the fact that she’d have to lie and pretend not to know what she meant.

“Oh, really?” She managed to say.

“At least from what I and everyone else has seen,” Alya added, obviously realising that she sounded like she knew the superheroes a bit too much. Marinette bit back a smile at that. “And of course they would be like that only if they relent and finally get together,” she groaned in exasperation, making Marinette laugh. 

She knew how much her best friend wanted her ship to sail, but it wasn’t something that was going to happen out in the open until Hawk Moth was defeated. 

“What I mean is that he really looks out for you and you’re really lucky,” Alya said, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to the boys. “This must be true love!” 

“This I know,” Marinette said as her eyes found Adrien. It was no wonder that his superhero persona bled into his civilian life, it was who he was at heart. And although it was a little scary that this could be easily seen from the outside, she hoped not everyone would look too closely like Alya.

He looked up at her when they arrived at their table.

“They have your favourite smoothie so I ordered you one,” he said with a smile.

Marinette shot Alya a look and saw the expected “You see what I mean?” expression on her face. 

She leaned in and kissed Adrien on the lips, lingering for just a moment longer than usually. 

“What was that for?” he asked when she pulled back. 

“Just for you being you,” she said and saw his cheeks tinge with pink. That was the sweetest thing. Most of the time he didn’t even realise how much the things he did meant to her. But she did, even when Alya wasn’t there to tell her, although this helped too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This being said, summer is (almost) officially over, school is starting (for my children, of course, not me!) the days are getting shorter and as much as I hate it, there will be less time for writing. This will put an end to the writing spree I've been on for the past two months. But it was a great summer and I have to tell you that I have the best readers in the world! There are people who are with me since the very beginning (or about 14 months which is absolutely crazy!) and I thank you for sticking with me for so long! I also love seeing new usernames, of people just discovering my writing (do you know there are people who go through everything I've written in a few days or a week? it's unbelievable, we're talking over 300,000 words!)  
> Anyway, what I meant to say is that I felt very emotional suddenly, realising what a wonderful privilege it is to share my stories with you! I love you! 🥰


End file.
